pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giga Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle
The Giga Volatile Cannon Beetle is a beast that makes its grand appearance in the game Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants. It is the final boss in the Booming Cavern, on sub-level four. Appearance It looks like the the Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle, only it is much, much, bigger. How To Kill This creature is basically a bigger Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle, so one would think you just have to throw pikmin up to the suction hole, right? Wrong! This beast is far too big for your Pikmin to reach the suction chute thing, and the air hole is too big for them to clog it anyway. The way you defeat it is rather complicated. Get your pikmin, and have one captain bring them behind some barrier, and keep them there. Then, with the other captain, walk in front of it. Beware the legs, they move about rather slowly, but they are big and will give much damage if it lands on you. Sort of like the Raging Long Legs, only he won't get mad and speed up. Get the guy to fire a giant Bomb-Rock at you. Then get the bomb rock to roll and follow you. Now is the tricky part. You will see around the edge of the arena a ramp that leads up to a big platform. You have get the bomb rock to follow you up the ramp without it hitting the walls or rolling off! If either of these happen, the bomb rock will begin to count down, and detonate. After you have successfully gotten a bomb rock up the ramp(it will take practice, so don't be discouraged if you don't get it the first time), stay in place until the bomb rock is fully on the suspended platform. When it is, run in circles, and the bomb rock will roll in circles with you. When the cannon beetle sees you on the ramp, it will inhale to shoot another bomb rock at you. At the moment it begins to inhale, run toward the suction hole. If you are close enough, the bomb rock will get sucked up, and will detonate inside the beast! The creature will then expose it's tender under skin. Throw your pikmin up to do damage, when it flips up, repeat the tactic I have just mentioned. After three rounds of this(unless you don't get many pikmin on when it is injured), it will be killed, and will release a treasure, the Boom Guard, which will make you immune to explosions. It sure would have been useful to have this before the fight! Notes Olimar's notes This one of the many Lithopods that live on this planet. Although originally it was believed that there were two stage of a lithopod's life cycle, this is ground breaking proof that a third stage of the life cycle exists. Whereas females lay eggs and then die, males under the right conditions can form into the third and most dangerous stage, which I have named the "giga" stage. Louie's notes Chop up the underside into little bits, then cook over a stove in a pan. Once pleasingly brown, mix in olives, cracked Burrowing Snagret eggs, and lightly season with garlic. Freeze for twenty minutes, and then thaw for ten. Stick into an oven after drizzling with barbecue sauce. Cook for thirty minutes at 400 degrees. If it doesn't explode in the oven, take out and serve a mouthwatering meal for kings and captains alike! Trivia - This creature drops the Boom Guard when defeated - This is a lithopod in the fourth stage of its life cycle - This appears in the game Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants